


Regret

by Michixx91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A new fic!, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I kinda love that one, Kinda, Lovesickness, M/M, Pining, Pining Ash, Pining Satoshi, Reunion, Soulmates, i love them so much ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Satoshi really regretted that he didn't tell Gou his feelings when they said goodbye each other all those years ago. Will he find him and then be able to confess?
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VJuniorVasquez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/gifts).



> yay, new fic! Dedicating this to my new and awesome friend, Junior! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

Satoshi sat on his kitchen table and sighed. He was such an idiot. Why didn't he tell him that he loved him? Why did he seperate from Gou those many years ago without telling him his feelings? He was so stupid. So. Stupid. He regretted it so much. 

"Pika?" his partner Pokemon interrupted his thoughts. 

"I'm okay, buddy. I just.. I need to think about Gou again." he smiled weakly and petted the head from Pikachu.

"Chu.." Pikachu said with hanging ears, well knowing that Satoshi was searching since many years for the other boy. 

Satoshi sank into his thoughts again. Since he met this boy with those beautiful, deep blue eyes back then his life has never been the same. Gou changed everything and turned everything around. They became research fellows for professor Sakuragi and had so many wonderful adventures together and Satoshi fell in love. For the first time in his life. Sure, he had many opportunities and cute girls who joined him on his travels but he felt nothing for them in the way he felt for Gou, not even close. And he spent the past 10 years to search for Gou but he couldn't find him. When they seperated Gou mentioned he'd travel the whole world to find Mew. Satoshis plan was to become world champion and he achieved the goal and has been undeafeated since then. 

"Argh!" Satoshi huffed and rubbed his hair with both hands. 

"Pi.." Pikachu looked at him, clearly startled. 

"Sorry Pikachu" Satoshi apologized with a sigh. 

"It can't be that hard to find him. I have been in every region we visited together and looked into every little corner and basically turned around every stone but nothing. Not even a tiny bit of a trail." he sighed deeply again. 

"Where could he be?" Satoshi was really desprate. He could remember that his mother told him that when someone is your true soulmate and meant for you, you'll never able to forget them. And since he felt this way with Gou, Gou must be his soulmate. But Satoshi was also very scared that Gou could have find someone else. All what count for him was this Gou was happy but he wanted to be the reason that Gou was happy. Satoshi yawned. 

"Anyway, time for bed. Come on, Pikachu!" 

"Pika!" Pikachu said and together they headed to bed. 

Satosh woke up from his slumber to his cellphone ringing. Sleepily he grabbed it and looked at his watch. 3 am. Who the hell called him at this ungodly hour?!

He picked up. "Hello?" he greeted with a huge yawn. 

"Did I wake you up? Sorry." Kukui said on the other end of the line. "But it's important. Or at least it should be for you." 

"What do you mean? Satoshi asked. 

"Well, I think I spotted Gou here in alola" Kukui said. 

"No way!" Satoshi shouted, waking up Pikachu who shot a glare at him.

"I'm not sure if it's him but he looks a lot like him, just grown up. And he had a Cinderace with him. Could be a coincidence, you know." the professor replied. 

"I'm on my way!" Satoshi said. "bye professor, I have to book flights to alola, I'll see you in a few hours!" he hung up, wide awake.

Immadietly, Satoshi looked up for flights. "there must be one that takes off today, or better in a few hours. Every second counts. There! That one takes off in 2 hours. I can do this!" he booked the flight and then rushed through his apartment, packing his stuff in lightning speed. 

Half an hour later he was on his way to the Vermilion City airport. He arrived and waited a bit till he could board the plane, anxiously that Gou could leave alola before he arrived there. Finally, he could board. 

"Pikachu, do you think I will finally find him again?" he asked his buddy. 

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded. 

"I really hope.. this is probably my only chance.." 

A few hours later, the plane landed in alola. Satoshi left the plane and walked in the direction of the gate, where Kukui and Burnet waited for him. They hugged him tightly. "Alola" He said, smiling. "Alola" they both said in unison and let go of him. 

They drove to Kukuis and Burnets house and Satoshi ate something. After he finished his meal he said. "Where did you spot him?" 

"Akala Island, Lush Jungle. But he could have changed his location in the meantime." Kukui said, putting a finger on his chin. 

Satoshi nodded and got up the table. "Thank you for the meal guys. I'll be gone for the day. I really hope I can finally the love of my life." 

They both nodded. "Bye Satoshi. Good luck!" Burnet said and gave him another hug. 

Satoshi arrived at akala island a while later and got into the jungle. Kukui gave him an description on which spot he excatly spotted Gou. But as Satoshi arrived at this spot, he was gone. 

"Okay, not surprising. Of course he won't stay 10 hours at the same sp.." 

Before Satoshi could finish his sentence he heard someone shout: "Cinderace, pyro ball!" 

Satoshis breath hitched, his hands started sweating and his heart speeded up by a lot. 

Satoshi hid quickly in a bush and looked. There he was. Gou. He had found him. But now he didn't know how to approach him. 

"Good job, Cinderace." Satoshi saw Gou high fiving the bunny Pokemon. 

Satoshi took a deep breath and got out of his bush and walked torwards the other boy. 

"Gou.." he whispered. 

"Huh?" Gou turned around and his eyes widdened. 

"Satoshi.." the raven haired heard the other boy also whisper. 

"I've finally found you.." Satoshi said weak and started to cry. Out of happiness, out of relief and also because of a broken heart, which he hoped would be fixed now. 

"Hey.." Gou put his hand on Satoshis back and rubbed. "Please stop crying.." 

"S-sorry.. I just.. I thought I'd never find you again.." Satoshi sniffed. 

Satoshi whipped away his tears. "I have a lot I have to tell you" 

Gou raised his eyebrows, his expression unreadable. He called Cinderace back into it's Pokeball. 

"I.." Satoshi took a depp breath. "I love you! I have loved since back then and I didn't have the guts to tell you but now I did. When we said goodbye to each other and I didn't tell you what I feel, I regretted it. I regretted it so many years... I searched for you fort so many years.. and now.. I finally found yo-"

Before Satoshi could say anyting else, he felt a pair of lips press against his. Gou kissed him. With tears in his eyes and with a smile. 

Satoshi kissed him back and after a long while they seperated because of air. 

"I love you, too.." Gou said "I didn't back then, I only liked you as a friend. At least I thought I did but I was just in denial about my true feelings" He took Satoshis hands. "But.. after a while when I was traveling alone, I started to miss you very badly. And.. then.. I realized that I love you.. but I pushed those feelings back in my brain and tried to ignore them and burried myself deeply in my researches. I changed locations very quick and very often because of this.. i thought I'd never see you again.." Now Gou was the one crying. 

Satoshi wrapped his hands around him. "But now I've found you..I'm so happy.." Satoshi whispered. "It's true.. if someone is truly meant for you, you'll find them. No matter how much time has passed." 

Gou looked at him. "Ah, the soulmate thing, huh? Yeah, my Mom told me that, too but I never really believed in it. But now I know that she was right." he smiled. 

Satoshi smiled back and kissed Gou again. He found his soulmate and missing puzzle piece and he'd make sure to never let him go, ever again...


End file.
